


Bed Rest

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dorian takes care of you because he's a great husband, F/M, M/M, Sick Fic, gender neutral reader, post-koa (not that it matters)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Despite adamantly refusing to acknowledge the fact, you’re sick. Really sick. But there’s work to do so you ignore doctors orders and attempt to do it. Of course, Dorian notices immediately and takes it upon himself to look after you.





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> No pronouns in this so feel free to read it however you'd like.

“(Y/N), why are you out of bed?” Dorian asked, looking up from his desk when I walked into his study. 

“It’s midmoring. Why wouldn’t I be?” I tried to be nonchalant but it was hard when I was struggling to stand upright. I was adamantly refusing to admit that I might be sick though. If I didn’t acknowledge it, maybe it would just go away.

“Because you look like you might collapse at any second maybe?” He levelled me with a stern look that I pointedly ignored. We had too much work to do for me to be ill. 

“I’m fine,” I said as I shuffled over to my own desk and sat down. My traitorous body however, chose that exact moment to have a coughing fit. Dorian looked unimpressed when I finally stopped. He sighed and got up, walking over and sitting on the edge of my desk. A hand raised and pressed against my forehead. It was cool and soothing and I had to fight the urge to lean into the touch. Dorian’s frown deepened.

“Fine, huh? You’re burning up. You need to go back to bed.”

“It’s nothing. I can still do work. I don’t need to be on bed rest.”

“So you know better than the doctor then?” Even through his concern, Dorian was clearly annoyed at me for not staying in bed like I’d been told. I hadn’t realised he’d known a doctor came to see me this morning.

“…how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough.” He glared at me. “I heard enough to know that you should under no circumstances be out of bed. So tell me again why you are?” I didn’t have a single answer he’d like so I said nothing. “That’s what I thought. Come on, I’m taking you back.” He stood and held out his hand to me, his face making it clear there was no room to argue. I took it and stood, head going fuzzy at the motion. Dorian caught me around the waist when I swayed a bit and concern finally won out over his disapproval.

The walk back to our room felt like forever but Dorian’s arm around me was warm and steady and I already felt a bit better just being this close to him. He helped me change when we finally arrived and asked a maid to have tea sent up . I crawled into bed and watched as Dorian kicked off his shoes and joined me.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“What does it look like?”

“You don’t have to stay here with me.”

“And how do I know that you’ll stay put if I don’t?” He teased. “I’m going to look after you for today since I don’t have anything truly important to attend to.”

“You really don’t have to,” I tried to protest. I appreciated it but I didn’t want to be an inconvenience.

“I want to.” He leaned down to kiss my forehead and a weak smile slipped onto my face. I snuggled into his side when he sat up again, breathing him in and relishing in the warmth he provided. It was making me sleepy and Dorian noticed. “Go to sleep darling,” he whispered.

“Okay,” I said around a yawn and it didn’t take long before the darkness drew me in.

I wasn’t any better when I woke up later that day, or the next day, or the one after that. It took almost a week for me to recover from whatever was making me so sick and Dorian stayed with me through it all. Several times I tried to convince him to go after overhearing Chaol telling him the Lords and advisors were demanding he get back to running the kingdom and come to their meetings, but he still refused. I didn’t particularly want him to leave anyway so I didn’t argue the point with any real effort and Dorian just laughed at my quickly abandoned, half-hearted attempts. I was almost disappointed when I finally recovered. A week with Dorian all to myself and in which we didn’t have to leave our bed was rather nice. Apart from the sickness at least.

“We can always pretend to be unwell from time to time you know?” Dorian said when I mentioned it. “No one would need to know.”

“That’s not a very kingly thing to do,” I scolded though it was ruined somewhat by a grin.

“I don’t particularly care, do you?” His lips found mine before I replied, giving me a very good reason to agree with him.

“No. I don’t think I do.” He smirked and kissed me again. We decided to pretend I was sick just one more day.


End file.
